Level 167/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 69 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 166/Dreamworld | next = 168/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 100,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *There is one more colour than in its counterpart in Reality. *There are a total of 65 jellies to clear and the 6 candy colours are all present. *However, moon struck is very powerful, removing two colours and lasting for five moves. *The jellies are worth 98,000 points. Hence, an additional 2,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Focus on clearing the icing, as it is the main difficulty in this level. *If possible, try not to clear the icing surrounding the chocolate dispensers too early. *Special candy combinations are very useful in this level. Create as many as you can. *Take advantage of the good moon struck. In particular, try to make colour bombs, and if possible combine them with other special candies. *Although the moon scale is not too unstable, keep an eye on it throughout the level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies and cascades during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 98,000 points. Hence, an additional 52,000 points for two stars and an additional 102,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 7.14% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 5.26% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the board having six candy colours makes it even harder to reach. *An extra colour makes it harder to sustain huge point cascades. *The two layer icings are harder to clear with six colours. Once those around the chocolate spawners are cleared, the chocolate spawners will spawn chocolate which reduces available board space. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 25 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. In fact, it is better to use the 15 regular moves to clear as many icings which increases the power of the moon struck and give much more points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and cascades. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 35 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 14.29% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *With the most recent nerf of level 167, this level has one more colour than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Miscellaneous Info #(32 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (33 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 98,000 points #(150,000 - 140,000) points / 140,000 points x 100% = 7.143% #(200,000 - 190,000) points / 190,000 points x 100% = 5.263% #The chocolate spawners will not likely be a big threat because of the number of moves likely spent to clear the two layer icings. #5 moves / 35 moves x 100% = 14.286% #Four colours makes it easier to sustain cascades and accidental activation of special candies required to earn a huge amount of points. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 167 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 167 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Dizzy Dessert levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with more colours than Reality